


Lucifer

by sinful_oceans



Category: Luciferxhuman
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Luke and Evy, Wattpad Story, im writing this because i have nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_oceans/pseuds/sinful_oceans
Summary: What happens when Evelyn Vasquez meets the love of her life? Her mother believes she's possesed and her father believes shes mad. So what, the love of her life so happens to be a fallen angel and the king of the underworld. So what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hi, I'm Jazmine, but I go by JT. This is a story, not really a fanfic, but I thought I should post it here. If you want, follow me on Wattpad. @cigarettesmokee
> 
> Enjoy!

Shakespeare once said, "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

That man certainly was not lying. Perhaps he meant it in a completely different way. However, I stared the Devil in the eyes. Told him my deepest desire.  

"What is it you want, dear girl?" He had said. 

"I want nothing more than to be dead." I had replied. And at the time, that's all I had desperately wanted. 

"Dear, that's not what you want. Tell me." He had said once again. 

"If I don't want to be dead, then I want nothing." I had stubbornly said. 

"There is no rush," he had waited. 

"But I'm not sure what I want." I whispered.  

"Look at me, Love." He had said, using his cool fingertips to tilt my chin up and forcing me to meet his eyes. Oh, what beautiful eyes he had. The pale blue, reflecting off of his pale skin. Sparkling with curiosity. "Why is it I can not tell what you want?" He had asked, confusion striking his features.  

"Maybe I do not want anything." I had replied. 

"Everyone wants something, Dearest." He smiled down at me, his tall frame towering over me.  

"I only want to be dead." I said once again. 

"And why is this?" He asked. And honestly, I wondered the same thing. 

"Anything is better than this hell." I said without much thought. 

" _ This hell, _ " he quoted with disgust laced in his words. "Is much better than any other, believe me." 

"Why should I believe you?" I had asked. 

"Because, I am the king of the underworld. Once, I was God favorite." He said. "You can trust me, Love."

"What did you do?" I asked, suddenly curious. 

"I did a very bad thing, but do not worry about that, Love. Sleep now." He had said one last time. 

 "Will you be back?" I asked.

 "Perhaps. Now enough questions, sleep Darling. I'll see you in your dreams." He smiled, then disappeared. 

 I hadn't realized then, but now I know what my ever so true, deepest desire, was him. The Devil himself. _Lucifer_.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never feared death. Spiders, crickets, beetles, never scared me. I wasn't scared of needles or blood. Not even snakes, or dogs. I was starting to think I was truly fearless. I was at a peak in my life. I was seventeen, ready to turn eighteen, and all I wanted was to find him.

I had told my parents about that night. Every detail. The looked at as if I was crazy,

"You need a priest," she spewed.

"She's mad, Darling. Not possessed." He said.

"She say the bloody devil! Of course she'll need a priest." She said, glaring at me. 

"Calm down Honey. We need to get her checked into a psychiatric ward."

"When?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"I can not have her in my home! She'll murder us. We aren't safe!" She went on. 

Of course they weren't safe. But, they're safe with me. I would never hurt them. 

"Darling, calm down. I'll take her tonight alright?" He asked.

"Yes," she simply replied walking off. 

"Let's go, Evelyn." Father had finally addressed me. But not in the living tone he had before. 

"I'm not mad, Father." I argued, planting my feet where I was. 

"Of course you are Evelyn. You're completely loony. Insane!" He exclaimed. 

"May be, but why would I hurt you?" I asked. 

"Evelyn, Evy, darling. This is best. Believe me." He said, trying to sound reassuring.  But I could hear the disgust. He hated me, much like my mother did. 

"Why did I tell you, I should've known you'd think I'm insane." I began to cry. 

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Do not speak to me." He finally snapped. 

He grabbed my arm with more force than needed, and dragged me out to his vehicle. 

"I will not have my neighbour's thinking my daughter is mad. You will not ruin this for us." He ranted. And I know, he meant it. 

"In, _NOW_. " he yells. 

"Calm down, father." I had said. "There is no ne-" but I was cut short, my face began to sting and my head was whipped to the left. Tears blurred my vision. 

"I said not to speak to me." He said venomously. That seems to be a theme in tonight's discussion. "Just get in." He said, pushing me. 

The drive was long. We went through long winding roads, eventually coming to the top of a mountain. How ever so clichè. 

I had realized then that I feared my father's disapproval.  His words stuck to my mind as if the were stuck with glue. 

"Are you Evelyn Vasquez?" A man asked. I realized a beat to late that he had been speaking to me. 

"In the flesh." I said quietly, not looking up. 

"I'm Luke and I’ll be your orderly for the rest of your stay. And hopefully that isn't long.” He says. 

I still haven’t looked up, but his voice makes me smile.

“Uh, yeah.” I say still smiling. 

“That’s great.” He chuckles quietly. That, made me look up. 

At first I was shocked, his eyes were staring intently into mine. Those same pale blue eyes I had seen that night when I spoke with the Devil.

“Y-You’re h-him.” I say shakily. 

“Him?” he says confusedly. 

“Lucifer,” I say. 

“Huh, seems you need more than the original two months.” Father grumblers

“N-no father.” I stuttered. 

“Yes, Evelyn. You just accused this nice man of being the devil.” He said.

“Evelyn, I believe that it is true.” Luke said.

“B-but-” I began to say.

“Evelyn, stop!” My father yells at m.

“Father, please. I’m not mad!” I exclaim.

“Of course you are, you just accused this man of being the devil.” My father said. 

I looked at Luke. His pale blue eyes, pale skin, and long dark hair falling into his eyes. He had to be the man, the Devil. I would never be able to forget. Unless, I truly am crazy.

“I- I’m not crazy, Father.” I said.

“Evelyn, I believe what your father is trying to tell you is, you seem to be having hallucinations. You claim to be seeing the ‘devil’.” Luke said. 

“But, I did, sir. I’m not lying.” I plead.

“I’d like her to stay for a year, Sir. If that’s not too much to ask.” Father says.

“Yes sir. That’s fine.” Luke says.

“What, no!” I exclaim. 

“Evelyn,” My father began. “Stop at once.” 

“Father, I will not stand for this.” I said.

“It’s over Evelyn.” My father dismissed.

“I am  _ not  _ staying a year!” I start again.

“It’s final.” My father says, ending the discussion.

“Evelyn, I feel this is for the best,” Luke says.

“Stay out of it.” I hiss. 

“Good bye, Evy. I’ll see you next year.” My father says, kissing my cheek and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

“Evelyn, you can’t just sit here and do nothing. Why don’t you read a book. Or something?” Luke says. 

 

“I’m fine, Luke. Leave me be, please.” I beg. 

 

“Evelyn, darling-” Before he could finish I cut him off.

 

“No! Don’t call me that.” I say. “Do you want me to think I’m crazy?”

 

“You’re not crazy, Evelyn.” He says. 

 

“I’m seeing hallucinations,” I retort, rolling my eyes.

 

“What if I do tell you, I am Lucifer.” Luke says.

 

“I wouldn’t believe you.” I say, crossing my arms.

 

“Evelyn, I am Lucifer.” He says, spinning me around so I can look him in the eyes.

 

“I don’t believe you.” I finish. 

 

“I know,” He says. “I’ve got to now, Love.” Those words, that on in particular made me believe. Believe he was the man I had seen, that night. 

 

“Come back?” I ask, hopefully. 

 

“Maybe.” He said, and left.

 

He had come back, but not the same. He was guarded, he only stayed to see if I took my medicine, that I had been so kindly provided. They made me numb. Made me forget. I took them, regardless. To appease him. They could not make me forget him, my irrevocable love I held for him. 

 

“You’re not the same, Luke.” I had said one day.

 

**“** What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“You’re different. You don’t stay to talk to me anymore. It makes me sad.” I admit. I can’t lie to him. 

 

“Darling, don’t be sad. I’m sorry. Want me to make it up to you?” He asked. 

 

“How?” I ask. 

 

“Don’t worry of that. I’ll figure that out later okay?” He smiles a sweet crooked smile, tapping my nose with his cool, pale finger.

 

“Yeah.” I smile back.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asks.

 

“Never,’ I whisper.

 

“Evelyn,” he says suddenly.

 

“Please, don’t call me that.” I beg.

 

“What?” He chuckles quietly. All the while still confused.

 

“Evelyn, it sounds so-” I pause looking for the right word. “Wrong.” I conclude.

 

“What do you mean.” 

 

“It makes it sound to formal. I like your nicknames.” I say.

 

“Darling, is that better?” he asks.

 

“Much.” I smile.

 

“Darling, you hold much more power than you believe.” He says.

 

“Silly Lukey, hasn’t anyone ever told you lying is bad, especially lying to the insane. We hold you to much power.” I giggle. 

 

“I would never lie to you, Love.” He says, seriously.

 

“What about for me?” I say.

 

“Anyday.” 

 

“About anything?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“What is your favorite color, Love?” He asks, changing the topic. 

 

“Orange.” I say, in response.

 

“Why so?” He asks, genuinely curious. 

 

“It gives me a sense of warmth.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Every color has a meaning.” I reply.

 

“Give me an example.”

 

“Red, is for power. Orange, is warmth. Yellow is happiness. Green is for peace, Blue for sadness.”

 

“I like blue.” He says. 

 

“Are you sad?” I ask.

 

“Not anymore. Not since I met you, Dear.” He laughs. “Now, continue.”

 

“Um, purple, purple is for love.”I say.

 

“Why did you come up with that?” He asks. 

 

“Everyone has their own color. It’s like a personality.” I say.

 

“What color do you associate with me?” He says.

 

“Red and Yellow.” I say sheepishly.

 

“However did you think of that?” He asks astonished.

 

“You remind me of someone that lives off of power, and need. But you’re also nice.” I shrug. 

 

“Darling,” he pauses, as if he’s contemplating what to say. “You need to rest now.” 

 

“I’m not tired,” I whine.

 

“Darling, how do you know you’re not tired i you haven’t even tried you sleep?” He says.

 

“I’m not tired,” I say, crossing my arms.

 

“Stop being so stubborn, Evelyn. You need your rest,” He says, grabbing my elbow and leading me to my bed.

 

“Hey,” I whine. “You promised not to call me my real name.”

 

“I promised nothing of the sort, Dear.” He laughs, still leading me to my room.

 

“Have you ever been in love?” I ask.

 

“N-no.” He stutters, “have you?” 

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” I say, hiding my face in my sleeve. 

 

“Oh?” He says, sounding intrigued. “Who?” 

 

“U-um, s-someone at m-my sch-school.” I stutter. “I’m tired! Goodnight, Luke.” I say, pulling out of his grasp and rushing to my bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats done and over with, I wont always have these notes, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I have a challenge for you, write a short story about Lucifer, um, lets call it 
> 
> whataboutlucy 
> 
> have fun.
> 
> -JT


End file.
